


Segretaria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, OOC, Post-Split, Pre-Split, Secretary au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Attenzione Au e Ooc].Hermione Granger è la segretaria di un avvocato famoso e non c'è nessuno che odi di più del suo datore di lavoro. E se un cliente cambiasse tutto?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Harry/Hermione.  
> Prompt: Vorrei rimanere a chiacchierare, ma veramente, non posso..Lanciata da LittleHarmony13

Cap.1 Datore di lavoro

Hermione si strinse il nodo della cravatta e chiuse il bottone della giacca nera.

“Signorina Granger!” si sentì chiamare. Assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò. Si voltò e udì il rumore ripetitivo della macchina fotocopiatrice. Si leccò le labbra e si diresse verso la porta del suo datore di lavoro.

< Petulante raccomandato figlio di papà > pensò. Abbassò la maniglia sentendo il fischio di una caffettiera alle sue spalle. Aprì la porta ed entrò.

“Sì, signor Potter?” domandò. L’avvocato dall’altra parte della scrivania aggrottò le sopracciglia e lanciò una carpetta bianca sul tavolo. Ghignò sbatté le palpebre, le iridi verdi brillarono.

“Mi chiedevo se lei fosse impegnata, signorina, adesso” sussurrò con voce seducente. Hermione sentì il capillare della fronte pulsare.

“Mi preparavo per compilare le carte riguardanti il caso Paciock, signore” ribatté. Potter appoggiò i piedi sulla scrivania e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Non si preoccupi, rimanga pure con me a chiacchierare, signorina” le propose con voce roca.

“Vorrei rimanere a chiacchierare, ma veramente, non posso…”. Lo liquidò la ragazza, si voltò e riaprì la porta. Se la chiuse alle spalle e sbuffò.

< Odioso > si disse scandendo le lettere.


	2. Cap.2 Uno strano cliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo il Nightstep di The angels among demons  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Hermione, Lucius Malfoy  
> Prompt: Studio legale

Cap.2 Uno strano cliente

Hermione appoggiò il contenitore del caffè sul tavolo sopra una stuoia. Si leccò le labbra sporcandosi la lingua di rossetto. Chinò il capo e si mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio. Udì dei passi e sollevò lo sguardo, scorse una giacca nera e una mano pallida sopra un fianco.

“Questo è lo studio legale Potter?” domandò una voce maschile. Hermione alzò la testa e sporse il capo.

“Sì. L’avvocato al momento è fuori in pausa pranzo” spiegò. 

L’uomo dinnanzi a lei aggrottò le sopracciglia biondo-argentee, si leccò le labbra e scosse il capo.

“A chi è stato dato molto, molto è richiesto. Dovrebbe essere sempre pronto ad aiutare” sibilò. Hermione guardò gli occhi blu fiordaliso dell’uomo. Le guance le divennero vermiglie e deglutì.

“Vuole un appuntamento… signor?” domandò. Malfoy sorrise e si sporse in avanti.

“Lucius Malfoy signorina. E’ sì, vorrei sottoporre il mio caso all’avvocato” sussurrò. Hermione deglutì a vuoto e il battito cardiaco le accelerò.

“E lo otterrò nel momento esatto del suo ritorno, sono un amico del padre” spiegò gentilmente. Si rizzò e si avviò verso i sedili neri appoggiati alla parete. Si sedette, accavallò le gambe e sollevò un bastone d’ebano che teneva per il pomello dorato con l’altra mano.


	3. Cap.3 Ferocia coniugale

Cap.3 Ferocia coniugale

“Mi stai fottutamente prendendo in giro, Draco?” gridò Astoria, puntando Draco con la bacchetta.

“ _Affligo_!”.

Draco si piegò schivando l’incantesimo, che andò a colpire un pilastro.

“Puoi fermarti per un secondo, per favore?”. Ansimò. “Lasciami solo spiegare”.

“E che cosa mi potresti mai dire questa volta, Draco?” sbraitò Astoria. Lanciò uno schiantesimo.

“La mia migliore amica? La mia migliore amica, Draco?!”.

“Vorrei ricordati che il nostro matrimonio è stato solo un accordo” rispose lui. Si sporse da dietro la colonna in cui si era riparato e si guardò intorno con gli occhi a fessura.

“Ed entrambi abbiamo cercato altre relazioni extraconiugali…”. Iniziò a risponderle.

“Siamo sposati da solo tre mesi!” sbraitò Astoria. Lanciò un altro incantesimo e fece esplodere un capitello di marmo che decorava il soffitto. Polvere candida e frammenti volarono tutt’intorno.

“Ho pensato…” sussurrò Draco, nascondendosi nuovamente dietro la colonna.

“Hai pensato che cosa?! Che mi sarebbe andato bene essere derisa dalle mie amiche?!” strillò Astoria. Draco si mise a correre, si gettò carponi e gattonò sotto il tavolo.

“Astoria, hai accettato tu” le ribatté Malfoy indurendo il tono.

“Fottiti, Draco” ringhiò la moglie. Draco si passò la mano sul viso e si mise seduto, rimanendo sotto il tavolo.

“Seriamente, la nostra relazione non è mai veramente cominciata. E’ ridicolo che tu stia facendo così. In fondo a me interessa fare bella figura in società quanto interessa a te” borbottò.

“Deprimo!” gridò e fece esplodere una sedia.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo il viso di Draco che dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

“Perché non vuoi fare una discussione da adulti con me? Sono convinto che riusciremo a capirci se parliamo come le persone civili” propose.

“Bene” sibilò lei e sputò per terra. Draco uscì da sotto il tavolo, tenendo le mani alzate.

< Se le facessi notare proprio ora che non si sta per niente comportando da signora e sembra una babbana di bassa lega, mi ucciderebbe > pensò.

“Mi dispiace, ma mai avrei pensato che fosse la tua migliore amica” si scusò. Deglutì rumorosamente e continuò ad avanzare.

“Ferma. Mi raccomando rimani ferma” la implorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e rabbrividì.

“Ascoltami, va bene? In fondo io non ho fatto tutte queste storie quando ti ho visto con quel Trevor, perché lo so che con me sei infelice…” disse con voce tremante.

“Non sai nemmeno il suo fottutissimo nome” strepitò lei.

“V-va bene” ribatté Draco. Sentì il sudore gelido scendergli lungo la schiena.

“Va bene, Astoria. Però sì sincera, cerca di essere realistica per un minuto. Tu non sei felice. E la tua storia con lui non è stata seria come non è stata seria la mia” disse, rendendo più sicuro il tono. Il petto di lei si alzò e abbassò affannoso.

“Io non avevo realizzato quanto bisogno avessi tu di divertirti con altre streghe!” esclamò la donna. Sospirò pesantemente, raggiunse il divano e vi si lasciò cadere seduta. Draco le si sedette accanto e la guardò in viso.

“Mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire così” disse gentilmente. Astoria arricciò il labbro superiore.

“Se ti aspetti che i tuoi modi gentili mi affascinino, ti sbagli. Non scivolerò fuori dal vestito per te come fanno tutte le tue donnine” disse gelida. Draco deglutì rumorosamente.

“Al massimo sarei io a dover scivolare fuori dal vestito per te” ribatté. Astoria si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Fottiti, Draco” sibilò.


	4. Cap.4 Lucius e Narcissa si lasciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B:  
> \- Se il gatto resta, io me ne vado.  
> \- Giuramelo!

Cap.4 Lucius e Narcissa si lasciano

 

Lucius accarezzò la testa del suo gatto, sentendogli fare le fusa, lo grattò dietro l’orecchio e gli passò le dita sottili sotto la testa.

Narcissa si soffiò rumorosamente il naso, la sua pelle pallida si era arrossata e la sentì pizzicare.

“Quell’animale…” ringhiò.

Lucius batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Astoria ha deciso di lasciare nostro figlio. A seguito di questo, Draco è stato costretto a tornare a casa con noi.

Sono già stato dal legale per parlare del contratto che hanno stipulato, per vedere se…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Tu ti sei informato per il nostro di matrimonio, vero? Vorresti lasciare ‘me’” ringhiò Narcissa. Arricciò il naso alla francese e starnutì. “Non cambiare discorso, comunque. Sono allergica a quella maledetta bestia”. La voce le era diventata rauca e sentiva la gola bruciarle.

Lucius osservò fuori dalla finestra, continuando a accarezzare l’animale.

< Vorrei che ci fosse solo il silenzio della notte. Da quando ho conosciuto quella ragazza, dall’avvocato, non ho pensato ad altro. Guardo le stelle e mi sembra di sentire la sua voce > pensò.

“Non mi hai lasciato finire. Per il momento il gatto è l’unica cosa che è riuscito ad ottenere. Questo perché ci sono le prove del suo tradimento.

Dovrò pagare il silenzio di parecchi” spiegò Lucius.

Narcissa serrò un pugno, venendo scossa da tremiti, le sue ciocche more si confondevano con quelle biondo platino.

“Per quanto mi riguarda puoi abbandonare quella bestiaccia in strada!” strillò. Sgranò i suoi occhi arrossati.

“Dovresti calmarti. Ricordi fin troppo quella folle di tua sorella Bellatrix. Ti ricordo che hanno dovuta ricoverarla in una clinica psichiatrica” ribatté secco Lucius.

Il gatto sulle sue gambe aveva iniziato a leccarsi, tranquillizzato dalle carezze misurate di Malfoy.

< Vuoi una scusa per liberarti di me, vero? Beh, sta bene anche a me. Ormai odio anche solo la tua vista.

Hai rovinato la vita a nostro figlio promettendola a quella Astoria, non ti permetterò di rendere ancora un inferno anche la mia di esistenza! > pensò Narcissa, digrignando i denti.

“Mettiamola così… Se il gatto resta, io me ne vado” minacciò.

“Giuramelo” rispose Lucius. Adagiò delicatamente il gatto per terra, che fece un basso miagolio e si allontanò dal divano.

Narcissa si alzò a sua volta.

“Puoi contarci. Vado immediatamente a prendere le mie cose.

Sono stanca di essere rinchiusa in questo maniero ad appassire giorno per giorno!” sbraitò. Starnutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò, sentendo la pelle irritarsi, mentre il felino le si avvicinava.

“Chiamo gli elfi domestici per farti aiutare. Ovviamente non avrai niente da me, oltre ciò che ti porterai adesso” disse gelido Lucius.

“Non preoccuparti. I miei genitori mi hanno lasciato abbastanza soldi da farmi vivere da regina anche senza di me. In fondo il tesoro dei Black è rimasto tutto a me” ribatté Narcissa. Gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.

Lucius la guardò allontanarsi e scrollò le spalle.

“Andiamo micio, sarai un compagno migliore” disse.

< Tratta meglio quel gatto di quanto abbia mai trattato me. Gli dà da mangiare di persona, mentre a me, ha sempre lasciato solo la compagnia di quei dannati elfi > pensò Narcissa.


End file.
